Discussioni utente:Oneace
Benvenuto Ciao Oneace! Benvenuto su ! Grazie per Se non sai da dove iniziare o cosa fare, leggi questa piccola guida. Se ti piace il nostro progetto seguici su Facebook, Twitter e Google+! Lascia un messaggio sulla pagina delle mie discussioni, se posso esserti utile per qualunque problema! Puoi firmare i tuoi messaggi scrivendo ~~~~ che viene automaticamente sostituito dalla tua firma con la data. Meganoide (discussioni) 11:24, giu 5, 2013 (UTC) Usop Ciao e benvenuto di nuovo. Volevo dirti che sebbene apprezziamo le tue modifiche ad Usop, quella pagina dovrà subire una radicale revisione, per cui anche se aggiorni la storia molto probabilmente in futuro verrà riscritta da zero. Per cui potresti sprecare le tue energie a fare piccole modifiche su quella. Ecco alcune pagine che ti possono essere d'aiuto: Aiuto:Primi passi e Aiuto:Da dove iniziare. Altrimenti puoi sempre chiedere a noi! Ciao, benvenuto sulla wiki di One Piece anche da parte mia. Leviathan ha ragione: il tuo lavoro sulla pagina di Usop, per quanto piacevole, rischia di essere inutile. Avrei bisogno di un'informazione. Vorrei sapere se conosci l'inglese abbastanza bene da saper tradurre da solo, cioè senza l'aiuto di traduttori automatici. --Meganoide (discussioni) 16:38, giu 5, 2013 (UTC) Ti va bene tradurre la pagina dello Spacey di nome... Spacey? Il profilo, le categorie e i template di navigazione li metterei io, visto che sei nuovo, così potresti dedicarti solo alla traduzione. Che ne dici? --Meganoide (discussioni) 17:47, giu 5, 2013 (UTC) Vuoi che ti incollo la pagina dello Spacey oppure no? --Meganoide (discussioni) 12:18, giu 6, 2013 (UTC) Ecco, la pagina è pronta per essere tradotta. Buon lavoro! --Meganoide (discussioni) 12:30, giu 6, 2013 (UTC) Ho modificato molto la pagina Spacey per renderla simile alle altre che abbiamo sui quattro Spacey, comunque l'avevi tradotta bene. Vuoi che ti incollo un'altra pagina? --Meganoide (discussioni) 16:12, giu 6, 2013 (UTC) Le pagine che hai elencato sono per gli utenti esperti. Tra qualche tempo potrai tradurle ma per adesso è meglio se ti dedichi a qualcosa di più semplice. Ti ho incollato la pagina di Sady-chan. Non preoccuparti per le immagini, pensa a tradurre il testo. --Meganoide (discussioni) 18:22, giu 6, 2013 (UTC) Non preoccuparti, nessuno ti mette fretta! Ora revisiono subito la pagina, così poi gli tolgo il template "bozza" e sarà ufficialmente terminata. --Meganoide (discussioni) 18:42, giu 11, 2013 (UTC) Pagina da tradurre Sei sicuro di voler fare sanjuan wolf? Guarda bene quanto è lunga sulla wiki inglese. Io pensavo magari a Braccialunghe. Cosa preferisci? Al limite dimmi te un'altra. Ecco. Nell'editor, nella barra qui sopra, c'è il tasto "+ mostra". Se lo clicchi, ti si apre una tabella con scorciatoie per inserire cose utili, tra cui i simboli. Altrimenti, apri la mappa caratteri in windows e copi il simbolo. In ogni caso, ecco: È. Un consiglio: una volta che hai trodotto, rileggi quello che hai scritto per vedere se ha senso e suona bene in italiano. In fondo nonostante tu stia traducendo la pagina inglese, non devi tradurre letteralmente, ma solamente usarla come guida. Non ho riletto bene quello che hai fatto, ma mi sembra di aver notato qualche frase un po' strana. Grazie mille per la traduzione della pagina di San Juan Wolf e per la revisione di quella di Seamars. Ti ricordo solo due cose, per le prossime volte: * non si scrive E', ma È'. Si ottiene tenendo premuto il tasto Alt e premendo 0200 sulla tastiera numerica che hai sulla destra. * meglio non mettere troppi link affiancati, perchè rendono più scomoda la lettura. Io cerco di metterne circa uno ogni due righe ed inoltre elimino i link doppi, cioè se vedo due volte un link alla stessa pagina ne tolgo uno. Per il resto ottimo lavoro! --Meganoide (discussioni) 14:31, giu 18, 2013 (UTC) Il tasto che devi tenere premuto è il tasto Alt, a sinistra della barra spaziatrice, non il tasto "Alt Gr" che è a destra. Inoltre devi premere lo 0200 del tastierino numerico, non quelli che si trovano sopra alle lettere. Non è che magari hai sbagliato una di qeste due cose? :) Comunque guarda che la pagina di Akumai ce l'abbiamo già!! :) Se ti va, puoi tradurre un po' della pagina Oimo, che ho già incollato. Meganoide (discussioni) 14:54, giu 18, 2013 (UTC) Allora, devi premere 0200 mentre tieni premuto l'Alt sinistro. Non è che magari hai il "bloc num"? Se è così, premilo per riattivare il tastierino numerico. Altrimenti cerca "È" nella "mappa caratteri" di Windows 7... Bardak97 (discussioni) 15:03, giu 18, 2013 (UTC) Bene, sono felice che tu abbia risolto quel piccolo problema. Per il resto, avevo incollato Oimo per tradurla io, ma ora c'è un utente a cui sto insegnando a mettere i profili, quindi sono occupato. Se potessi tradurne un po', non per forza tutta, mi ridurresti il lavoro. Se proprio vuoi fare Mr. Mellow, però, dimmelo, così te la incollo. --Meganoide (discussioni) 15:09, giu 18, 2013 (UTC) Scusa, ma come non riesci a mettere la lettere è maiuscola!? Mi pare di avertelo già spiegato qui sopra, te lo ricopio: ''"Se vai nell'editor, nella barra di sopra, c'è il tasto "+ mostra". Se lo clicchi, ti si apre una tabella con scorciatoie per inserire cose utili, tra cui i simboli. Altrimenti, apri la mappa caratteri in windows e copi il simbolo". Ok, aggiorna Law, intanto io ti incollo Mr. Mellow. --Meganoide (discussioni) 17:58, giu 19, 2013 (UTC) Ho eliminato il tuo commento al muio blog perchè era banale e soprattutto fuori tema. Ho chiesto opinioni su quegli spunti, non frasi fatte del tipo "non vedo l'ora che esca il prossimo capitolo per vedere i combattimenti". --Meganoide (discussioni) 10:59, giu 20, 2013 (UTC) Niente di grave, comunque! Aspetto con impazienza di sapere cossa ne pensi anche tu! --Meganoide (discussioni) 12:19, giu 20, 2013 (UTC) Visto che hai notato le correzioni che sto facendo, potresti terminarle tu? Io tra poco devo uscire e vorrei ricontrollare Oimo e Karsee, quindi mi farebbe comodo che qualcun altro pensasse a correggere quegli schemi. Mancano solo i Paramisha canonici, tutti gli altri se ricordo bene li avevo già sistemati. --Meganoide (discussioni) 16:43, giu 22, 2013 (UTC) Il nome dello schema si aggiunge deve avere "Schema" prima, es.: "Schema Xxxxx" È proprio quello che ho fatto. Comunque è meglio non rispondere ai vandali: è sufficiente annullare la modifica e avvisarmi (in genere me ne accorgo anche da solo, ma avvisarmi non fa di certo male!). E poi non preoccuparti, non è una cosa grave. Ogni tanto arriva qualche vandalo, ma quando capiscono che le loro fatiche sono inutili smettono. Quindi puoi stare tranquillo, la presenza di un vandalo non è la fine del mondo. Meganoide (discussioni) 16:20, giu 23, 2013 (UTC) Nuovi utenti Quello che hai scritto a Blackman99 è vero, però temo che tu lo abbia spaventato!! Cerca di non essere così diretto. Sembra che il fatto che la pagina del sito da cui ha copiato sia pessima per colpa sua! La prossima volta sarebbe meglio se lasciassi ad un amministratore il compito di fargli notare quelle cose; comunque nessuno di vieta di salutarlo e di dargli il benvenuto, cosa che gli avrebbe fatto di certo piacere! --Meganoide (discussioni) 16:44, giu 23, 2013 (UTC) nono non ti preoccupare, scusa me anzi che non ti ho risposto subito ma non sapevo come fare e poi ho avuto da fare :) Blackman99 (discussioni) 20:03, giu 24, 2013 (UTC) Cerca di ricordarti di mettere gli spazi nel titolo dei paragrafi, ad esempio scrivendo ''' Saga di Punk Hazard invece di Saga di Punk Hazard . --Meganoide (discussioni) 12:55, giu 25, 2013 (UTC) Come ho scritto qui sopra, è meglio mettere gli spazi nei titoli dei paragrafi. Inoltre (suggerimento personale) credo sia meglio tradurre il titolo del paragrafo solo dopo vaere tradotto tutto il paragrafo, in modo da usarlo come promemoria. Se il tiolo è in inglese, il paragrafo deve essere ancora tradotto; se è in italiano, il paragrafo è terminato. --Meganoide (discussioni) 13:10, lug 2, 2013 (UTC) Il decimo film è l'unico che viene considerato canonico da Oda, perciò non è vero che va eliminato dalle pagine dei tre viceammiragli: al contrario, andrebbe aggiunto alle altre! C'è un problema, però: a quanto pare, sembra che sulla wiki inglese ora lo considerino filler, cioè come dici tu. Di conseguenza non so cosa risponderti. Appena avrò scoperto qualcosa a riguardo ti farò sapere come dobbiamo agire; per ora teniamo le cose come sono. Grazie comunque per l'avvertimento: ammetto che non me ne ero accorto, finora. Meganoide (discussioni) 13:24, lug 8, 2013 (UTC) Per cambiare un'immagine del manga con una dell'anime ti basta caricare l'immagine dell'anime con lo stesso nome di quella del manga. Ricordati che devi aggiungere la nuova licenza ( ) e scrivere la nuova fonte. Non togliere la fonte vecchia, ma aggiungi la frase in cui metti il numero dell'episodio. Meganoide (discussioni) 16:59, lug 11, 2013 (UTC) Riguardo al file che hai caricato, immagino che tu stessi cercando di sostituire un'immagine del manga con una dell'anime. Ti avevo, detto, però, che devi caricare l'immagine con lo stesso nome del file già esistente. Se mi segnali in che pagina c'è il file che vuoi sostituire provvedo io a correggere i tuoi errori, però la prossima volta vorrei che stessi più attento. --Meganoide (discussioni) 16:31, lug 15, 2013 (UTC) Ok. Te l'ho chiesto così scopro qual è il nome che devo dare all'immagine. Per il resto hai fatto tutto correttamente: in caso di "aggiornamento" dell'immagine infatti devi prima caricare il file, e poi aggiornare la fonte e la licenza. --Meganoide (discussioni) 16:37, lug 15, 2013 (UTC) C'è una cosa in più da dire: a volte capita che l'immagine vecchia ha un formato e quella nuova un altro (ad esempio una delle due è jpg e l'altra è png, oppure il contrario). In questo caso è come se fossero due immagini diverse, quindi devi fare le cose nel metodo classico. Comunque te ne accorgi subito, perchè usando lo stesso nome del file la wiki ti avvisa che un file con quel nome esiste già. Se invece non ti chiede nulla significa che l'altro file ha un'estensione diversa. Ricordandoti questa cosa, scopri subito se devi scrivere licenza, fonte e categoria oppure no. Se l'estensione è diversa poi devi anche correggere la scritta nelle pagine in cui vuoi inseruire la nuova immagine, altrimenti è tutto automatico. --Meganoide (discussioni) 16:45, lug 15, 2013 (UTC) Se carichi un file con un'estensione diversa da quella del file del manga, oltre alla fonte e alla licenza devi mettere la categoria... inoltre avvisami se sostituisci un file (che diventa inutilizzato) così lo cancello. --Meganoide (discussioni) 17:46, lug 15, 2013 (UTC) In questo caso ho fatto più in fretta cancellando la pagina. Ora puoi ricaricarla con il nome corretto. In genere, in casi come questo, devi cliccare su "sposta", che si trova in alto a fianco a "cronologia". Ricordati di mettere il punto alla fine della fonte (immagine tratta dall'episodio...) e di mettere la categoria. --Meganoide (discussioni) 18:09, lug 15, 2013 (UTC) Cerca di non aggiungere immagini: ce ne sono già troppe, certe volte. In fondo non dobbiamo mica mostrare TUTTO quekllo che succede, altrimenti faremmo prima a caricare l'episodio intero. --Meganoide (discussioni) 18:23, lug 15, 2013 (UTC) A dire il vero non mi piacciono le immagini tratte da videogiochi, inoltre non ti viene in mente che se ho cancellato un'immagine, è un po' sgarbato ricaricarla poco dopo? E vorrei che tu scrivessi la fonte, la licenza e la categoria subito, al momento di caricare il file, non dopo. Non credo che sia chiedere molto. --Meganoide (discussioni) 11:13, lug 16, 2013 (UTC) L'immagine di Sakazuki che hai caricato, quella in cui si vede solo il mento e il berretto, non mi sembra molto utile. Non si vede niente di lui. Il mio suggerimento è di smettere di pereoccuparti di inserire nuove immagini in quella pagina. Se vuoi renderti utile potresti aiutarmi a tradurre la pagina Shandia. --Meganoide (discussioni) 11:53, lug 16, 2013 (UTC) Immagini Quando vuoi salvare uin'ìimmagine dalla wiki inglese per poi caricarla da noi, devi prima cliccare sull'immagine e poi scegliere "salva destinazione con nome". In questo modo l'immagine viene salvata ad alta qualità. Nno facendolo invece l'immagine viene salvata in modo peggiore. Meganoide (discussioni) 18:18, lug 16, 2013 (UTC) Metti il punto alla fine della frase in cui scrivi la nuova fonte! E devi anche mettere la licenza ! Già che ci sei, metti l'asterisco prima delle due fonti, così vengono incolonnate... --Meganoide (discussioni) 11:19, lug 17, 2013 (UTC) Visto che la pagina Shandia non è ancora stata terminata, potresti per cortesia tradurne un altro pezzo? Non mi piace quando una pagina contiene parti di testo in inglese. --Meganoide (discussioni) 12:45, lug 17, 2013 (UTC) Per prima cosa, un'immagine con il simbolo di Italia1 non è assolutamente idonea a finire su questa wiki. Seconda cosa, come al solito non avevi messo il punto alla fine della frase della fonte. Ti sembra una banalità? A me sembra da ignoranti dimenticarselo ogni volta e sto iniziando a stufarmi di dovertelo dire. Terza cosa, potresti smetterla di farcire di immagini una pagina che tutto sommato va bene così, e dedicarti a cose più importanti, come tradurre le pagine abbandonate a metà traduzione? --Meganoide (discussioni) 17:08, lug 17, 2013 (UTC) Se ce n'è un'altra con il simbolo di Italia1 dimmi qual è, così la cancello. Per il resto, è vero che sulla wiki inglese hanno più immagini, ho solo detto che ci sono cose più urgenti! Comunque, là sulla wiki inglese, a volte ne hanno troppe. --Meganoide (discussioni) 21:55, lug 17, 2013 (UTC) No, facciamo Fullbody. --Meganoide (discussioni) 12:05, lug 21, 2013 (UTC) Benissimo, l'ho cancellata. Grazie. --Meganoide (discussioni) 12:31, lug 23, 2013 (UTC) Io i caratteri giapponesi (intendi quei quadratini?) li prendo dalla wiki inglese. --Meganoide (discussioni) 17:11, lug 23, 2013 (UTC) Riguardo alla pagina dei fratelli Funk, vorrei sapere se sei interessato a tradurla o se devo cancellarla. --Meganoide (discussioni) 12:38, lug 25, 2013 (UTC) Niente di grave. In effetti l'avevo cancellata, ma non ne avevi nessuna colpa. Sono d'accordo che questa wiki venga dopo tutte le altre cose della vita, perciò se non hai tempo nessuno ti costringe a lavorararci. Avrei potuto tenerla in inglese, è solo che non ne valeva la pena. Nessuno ti accusa di nulla, ci mancherebbe. Il fatto che PGV 2 l'abbia ricreata è solo un caso, di certo non significa che lui sia mighiore o più gentuile di te: ognuno contribuisce come può e quando può. --Meganoide (discussioni) 23:14, lug 27, 2013 (UTC) Immagini Ciao, la prossima volta per favore carica le nuove versione sui vecchi file, così si evita di doverli sostituire negli articoli... se i formati sono diversi, come nel caso delle immagini che hai caricato, basta che le apri in un editor per immagini e le salvi nel formato giusto. Ci sono anche convertitore online. Se carichi un'immagine nuova, cerca di farlo in PNG che ha una maggiore qualità. Se trovi immagini duplicate, segnalale, mentre per immagini non utilizzate o in generale qualunque altra cosa da cancellare usa il template . Dire che c'è un'immagine da rimuovere senza dare il link, non aiuta molto. Per le versione che hai caricato, secondo me sono meglio quelle del manga, cmq puoi dire la tua nelle pagine del file o usando la pagina di discussione. Grazie, cmq. Ho scritto la motivazione in File:Teach incoraggia Rufy.png (nella cronologia del file), se vuoi ripristina l'altra o di la tua nella pagina di discussione. Secondo me è meglio la versione del manga, perchè è chiaro che Teach stia "incoraggiando" Rufy, mentre nell'anime non si capisce che stiano facendo... poi visto che quella dell'anime è a bassa qualità e quasi tutta bianca, tanto vale tenersi quella del manga. Cmq è una mia opinione. Come vuoi, fai pure. Avvisa PGV 2 o mettiti d'accordo con lui su come dividervi la pagina. Per il ritratto di apoo, se puoi cerca di carica l'immagine a risoluzione massima. Se noti, anche sulla wiki inglese se sposti il mouse sopra un'immagine di una galleria comparirà una lente, cliccandoci andrai alla pagina del file. Salva l'immagine da lì. Onestamente però mi sembra meglio quella del manga, ma fai come vuoi. Se vuoi fare la pagine dei Braccialunghe, fai pure! Se poi anche PGV2 ne fa un pezzo non c'è niente di male! Anzi, meglio, così ci metti di meno! --Meganoide (discussioni) 11:27, ago 9, 2013 (UTC) Fatto. Buon lavoro. --Meganoide (discussioni) 13:00, ago 11, 2013 (UTC) Ok, la traduzione dei Braccialunghe è completata, ma mancano un paio di dettagli che dovresti sistemare. * Dopo le curiosità dovresti mettere i template di navigazione, ovvero . Ovviamente serve anche il titolo del paragrafo, ovvero Navigazione . * Dopo avere messo la navigazione serve l'interlink, cioè il link alla wiki inglese. Devi mettere en:nome inglese di quella pagina. Ti lascio percare come chiamano quella pagina. Sistemate queste due faccende potremo togliere il template "bozza". A proposito, il paragrafo "trivia" va tradotto con "curiosità". Per il resto era un articolo ben tradotto. Complimenti e grazie. Meganoide (discussioni) 20:57, ago 11, 2013 (UTC) Stansen è ok, ma la storia di Lapus può essere allungata. So che sulla wiki inglese non dicono nulla, ma nel film fa più cose. Bisognerebbe guardarlo. Io l'ho visto tempo fa, ma ormai non lo ricordo più. Quindi lascio il template bozza, però la pagina è migliorata lo stesso! Non credere di avere perso tempo!! --Meganoide (discussioni) 13:46, ago 12, 2013 (UTC) Ehm, non nego che la pagina di Vitan sia perfetta e di sicuro farai un ottimo lavoro anche con Wallem, però... quelle pagine sono, ehm, troppo facili. Proprio perchè sono lunghe solo un paio di righe, forse sarebbe il caso di tenerle per gli utenti meno abili, quelli che hanno appena iniziato. È uno spreco di tempo e di energie se ci lavori tu, che invece sei decisamente più esperto! Senza contare che la saga di Marineford è la più nota, per cui tutti sanno quello che viene detto e non hanno problemi di traduzione. Per me va bene che tu le faccia, se ci tieni proprio, però ce ne sono tante altre che potresti fare! Devi fare proprio quelle? Non potresti fare, ad esempio, le pagine dei bambini di Water Seven, quelli che appaiono in una puntata filler con protagonista Zoro? Li trovi tutti nel template . Indipendentemente da ciò di cui ti occupi, comunque, grazie. Meganoide (discussioni) 17:24, ago 12, 2013 (UTC) Visto che (logicamente) copi la storia e il carattere dei vari orfani di Water Seven da una pagina all'altra, non potresti copiare anche le categorie? Le categorie sono importantissime, più degli interlink, del profilo e della navigazione. Ovviamente sono tutte cose importanti, ma una pagina senza profilo è una bozza, una pagina senza categorie sarebbe da cancellare... --Meganoide (discussioni) 12:54, ago 13, 2013 (UTC) Ti ho già detto che devi mettere le categorie alle pagine che crei. Se non ti piace ferlo dedicati al restauro di pagine già esuistenti, perchè quelle hanno già le categorie. --Meganoide (discussioni) 18:04, ago 13, 2013 (UTC) Ho notato che sbagli a inserire i doppiatori dei personaggi. Il link corretto viene inserito scrivendo [[wikipedia':it:'nome|nome]]. Ho evidenziato il punto in cui sbagliavi. Riguardo agli orfani di Water Seven ne avevi sbagliati due su tre, comunque li ho già corretti. Per il resto stai facendo un ottimo lavoro. Meganoide (discussioni) 11:45, ago 22, 2013 (UTC) Leviathan ha creato le sottopagine in modo che se qualcuno vuole lavorarci può farlo, ma da parte mia pensavo di alternare la creazione di alcune di quelle 35 sottopagine alla creazione di altre pagine. Se vuoi, tu puoi fare qualcuna di quelle 35, ma io per ora preferirei evitare di prendermi impegni onerosi, come ad esempio le loro storie: creerò qualche pagina di forza e abilità e qualcuna sulle curiosità. Quindi il mio consiglio è: fai pure quello che preferisci, ma evita le "storie"... a meno che non trovi qualcun altro che ti aiuti! Sono pagine troppo lunghe per farle da solo: oltre che faticoso diventa anche noioso. Prova a chiedere a Leviathan o a PGV2. --Meganoide (discussioni) 19:52, ago 26, 2013 (UTC) Pagine della ciurma Guarda che se vuoi creare alcune pagine della ciurma di Rufy puoi farlo, sia chiaro! È solo che ti suggerisco di non fare da solo quelle della storia. Io, ad esempio, sto creando quelle delle curiosità. Che ne dici di creare quelle dell'aspetto, che sono quelle che si vedono per prime e perciò, in un certo penso, sono le più importanti? --Meganoide (discussioni) 23:23, ago 29, 2013 (UTC) Se vuoi creare la pagina del carattere di Chopper sarebbe il caso di incollare la versione inglese e di tradurla, come facciamo al solito. So che io ho fatto una cosa simile per le storie, ma in effetti è stato inutile: solo una perdita di tempo. --Meganoide (discussioni) 13:37, ago 30, 2013 (UTC) Per me non ci sarebbero problemi, ma oggi devo occuparmi delle pagine riguardanti il nuovo chap, quindi al massimo me ne occupo domani. Se ho comunque dei problemi te lo faccio sapere ;). --PGV 2 (discussioni) 14:58, ago 31, 2013 (UTC) Immagini Temo che tu stia salvando le anteprime delle immagini invece che le immagini complete... Ad esempio, per File:Zoro 2 anni dopo.png, se guardi la versione inglese ha una risoluzione di 901 × 2.397px mentre te ne hai caricata una di 180 × 479px. Se usi Firefox, quando salvi devi fare "salva destinazione con nome", oppure andare nella pagina del file, aprire il link "Versione ad alta risoluzione‎" e salvare quello. Ti accorgi subito se stai salvando un'anteprima se davanti al nome dell'immagine appaiono cose del tipo "150px-". Correggi quell'immagine ed eventualmente altre che hai caricato. Ah poi se qualcosa deve essere cancellato, va bene anche avvisarci ma usa cmq il template . Va bene sistemare la pagina di Law, ma non credi che ci siano pagine un po' più urgenti? Le famose bozze, ad esempio, sono da rifare da zero e sono tante. Insomma, un bel lavoro. Prima le iniziamo e prima le finiremo! --Meganoide (discussioni) 14:58, set 3, 2013 (UTC) Ti chiedo scusa se prima ho ripristinato la vecchia versione della pagina di Bonney: ero fuso per via degli operai in casa e di un nuovo utente che mi stava facendo faticare. Buon lavoro. --Meganoide (discussioni) 12:59, set 5, 2013 (UTC) Shank(s) * Controllerò le modifiche di Sakazuki. * Se un paragrafo di una pagina è inutile, rimuovilo! A cosa sarve lasciarlo in inglese? * Ok, aspetterò che finisci di tradurre la pagina di Zoro. Meganoide (discussioni) 13:35, set 11, 2013 (UTC) Quando nel tempo trovi un link a wikipedia, ricordati di reindirizzarlo alla wiki italiana, aggiungendo [[wikipedia':it:'link|link]]. A parte questo, credo sia meglio lasciare per ultime le pagine degli aspetti fisici dei protagonisti, altrimenti un lettore potrebbe credere che tutta la pagina sia completa (dato che non vede il template bozza), invece che solo quella parte. Se ne hai voglia, vorrei che creassi la pagina di Scarlet (filler), quella del gorilla che fa parte della ciurma di Shiki. Non è molto lunga e il fatto che ora sia apparso un altro personaggio di nome Scarlet la rende, in un certo senso, urgente. Comunque sei libero di fare la pagina che preferisci. --Meganoide (discussioni) 22:49, set 11, 2013 (UTC) Cancer Scusa perchè non dovremmo aggiungere immagini provenienti da film? Probabilmente, Oneace, ti riferisci al fatto che non mettiamo parti di storia filler nei personaggi canonici. Per le immagini però non c'è questo problema: l'importante è solo che non siano fanart. Quindi puoi caricare quella proveniente dal film Z. --Meganoide (discussioni) 13:32, set 18, 2013 (UTC) Secondo me non dovremmo scrivere l'intestazione delle grandi saghe, ma solo di quelle piccole. Lo dico per coerenza nei confronti dei personaggi minori, che appaiono in una sola saga: lì non scriviamo il nome della maxisaga. Ad ogni modo ho chiesto anche a Leviathan cosa ne pensa. --Meganoide (discussioni) 18:04, set 18, 2013 (UTC) Ho completato la pagina di Julius... mancava così poco, perchè ti sei interrotto? Nessuno ti mette fretta però era un peccato lasciarla comopletata al 90%, no? :) A parte tutti, ricordati che mettendo il template "bozza" appare automaticamente anche la categoria, per cui non serve aggiungerla. Inoltre servivano anche gli interlink, cioè i link alle wiki straniere. --Meganoide (discussioni) 16:30, set 27, 2013 (UTC) Scusa se ho risposto solo ora, ma purtroppo sono stato fuori tutto il giorno e sono riuscito a rispondere solo ora >.< comunque per me non ci sono problemi :) in teoria anche a Bellamy mancano le relazioni, potremmo completarli tutti e tre se a te non dispiace, per fortuna sono cose veloci quindi in poco tempo dovremmo riuscire a sbrigarcela ;).--PGV 2 (discussioni) 19:34, set 29, 2013 (UTC) Piccolo consiglio: per le sezioni della storia, usate pure la versione inglese come traccia, ma come avrete notato le versioni inglesi della storia sono lunghissime e molte volte ridondanti, per cui vi consiglio di scrivere di vostro pugno. Quando scrivete una sezione di storia, ricordatevi sempre che deve focalizzarsi sul soggetto della pagina, cosa che spesso non fanno nella wiki inglese. Ho tradotto la parte riguardante Law a Punk Hazard, non so se Law è completato, comunque di Bellamy ho sistemato tutto io tempo addietro e rimangono solamente le relazioni mentre per Doflamingo credo vada sistemato un po' tutto a parte la storia che dovrebbe essere completa. Comunque oggi sono impegnato per cui altro non riesco a farlo >.< nel caso ci sentiamo domani :). --PGV 2 (discussioni) 15:28, set 30, 2013 (UTC) Hai ragione. Potresti riaggiungere tu quelle cose, per favore? Io devo uscire. Altrimenti le aggiungo io, dopo. --Meganoide (discussioni) 13:32, set 30, 2013 (UTC) So che questa notizia potrebbe sconvolgerti, ma generalmente le domande andrebbero terminate mettendo un punto interrogativo. Se in futuro ti ricorderai di farlo, mi farai un grande favore. --Meganoide (discussioni) 15:15, set 30, 2013 (UTC) Ma quella parte non è già completa teoricamente? --PGV 2 (discussioni) 14:57, ott 3, 2013 (UTC) Cerca di capire che non dobbiamo fare la cronaca di tutto ciò che fa un personaggio. Non importa se Doffy chiede a Trebol di non stargli attaccato, né che si complimenti con Diamante per come stanno andando le cose nell'arena. Quando a Violet che rivela a Sanji che Do Flamingo ha ingannato la ciurma, questo come riguarderebbe Do Flamingo? Lo abbiamo già detto. Non devi pensare di mettere una frase solo perchè c'è il nome del soggetto della pagina al suo interno... --Meganoide (discussioni) 18:49, ott 3, 2013 (UTC) Dov'è che hai preso l'immagine dell'anime in cui Law sconfigge Vergo? --PGV 2 (discussioni) 12:01, ott 13, 2013 (UTC) Non hai visto questo avviso? Grazie dell'avviso, lì ho trovato molte immagini provenienti dall'anime che si possono aggiungere in questa wiki, le aggiungo appena posso :). --PGV 2 (discussioni) 17:15, ott 13, 2013 (UTC) Sono riuscito a tradurre la pagina di Trafalgar Law dall'inglese solo fino alle relazioni (più precisamente fino alla ciurma di Cappello di paglia), potresti continuare tu fino a quando riesci? Si tratta di tradurre il resto delle relazioni e le abilità e i poteri, probabilmente richiede parecchi minuti, però se porti avanti per un attimo la traduzione e mi avvisi fin dove sei arrivato quando hai finito mi faresti un grossissimo favore :). --PGV 2 (discussioni) 18:30, ott 13, 2013 (UTC) Per la cronaca, non si dice "prendere le cose a''' gratis", ma semplicemente "prenderle gratis". Non so se il tuo sia stato un errore di scrittura, uno di distrazione o se credevi che la scrittura corretta fosse l'altra; l'importante è che in quest'ultimo caso ora tu conosca la scrittura corretta. Se invece lo sapevi ti ho scritto inutilmente, ma pazienza. --Meganoide (discussioni) 22:44, ott 13, 2013 (UTC) Aggiungere, togliere e riaggiungere Hai notato che per la terza o quarta volta ho tolto alla pagina di Do Flamingo il paragrafo che tu insisti ad aggiungere? Ho anche spiegato, le altre votle, il motivo per cui quel paragrafo deve essere rimosso, ma a quanto pare tu ignori le mie spiegazioni. Lo trovo leggermente offensivo. SMETTI di aggiungere quel paragrafo! --Meganoide (discussioni) 13:14, ott 18, 2013 (UTC) Giveaway Ciao, hai letto del manga giveaway organizzato da Wikia? Se sei interessato partecipare è molto semplice! Leggi questo blog: http://bit.ly/Wikia-giveaway Buona fortuna! Come ti ho detto, l'aumento delle dimensioni dei caratteri fa parte di un aggiornamento di Wikia e prima o poi sarà fatto su tutte le wiki, per cui "come tutte le altre wiki" sarà di queste dimensioni. Onestamente non so neanche se posso cambiarlo per tutti su questa wiki (senza violare qualche regola di Wikia), ma penso di sì... cmq non penso di farlo in modo da uniformarmi alle altre wiki. In ogni caso uno può cambiare le dimensioni semplicemente come hai fatto tu e ho fatto avere il tuo feedback allo staff. Ti ricordo che poi quando cambierà dappertutto, se vorrai ritornare a prima puoi usare il tuo global.css (leggi personali questo). Per qualunque altro problema, scrivi pure nel forum. P.S.: hai letto il mio messaggio riguardo al manga giveway? Quale paragrafo, di preciso? Comunque se parla e basta, credo che sia un paragrafo che si può togliere. Se fa qualcosa di interessante forse vale la pena di metterlo. --Meganoide (discussioni) 17:57, ott 26, 2013 (UTC) Vorremmo che ci dicessi la tua opinione sulla pagina di discussione del template , riguardo al fatto che sia un template inutile oppure no. Meganoide (discussioni) 18:24, ott 26, 2013 (UTC) Si scontrano perchè vogliono vedersi morti a vicenda, e poco importa delle carinerie che prima si scambiano con tanto affetto, secondo me. Comunque, riguardo al template, scrivi la tua opinione su quella pagina di discussione, non sulla mia! --Meganoide (discussioni) 12:03, ott 27, 2013 (UTC) Quando, nel salvare una pagina, ti compare l'avviso che un altro utente nel frattempo ha modificato quella stessa pagina, non è molto carino fregarsene e salvare il proprio testo sopra a quello dell'altro utente. In genere se ha fatto una modifica ha sistemato qualcosa che non andava, per cui fare come fai tu è un po' dannoso, oltre che leggermente maleducato. In futuro, dunque, stai più attento e sii più cortese. --Meganoide (discussioni) 20:13, ott 28, 2013 (UTC) Per caso riesci a scoprire che episodio trasmettono oggi su Boing? Meganoide (discussioni) 18:56, nov 2, 2013 (UTC) Purtroppo fino a domenica compresa sarò impegnatissimo e non riuscirò a fare quasi niente sulla Wiki, non sono neanche sicuro domani di riuscire a fare l'aggiornamento del nuovo chap. Mi spiace molto >.<. PGV 2 (discussioni) 15:18, nov 6, 2013 (UTC) Incompleta perché? Per la storia? Per quello non mi sembra una tragedia, in fondo non dobbiamo romanzare il fumetto ma dire solo ciò che accade, cmq ho capito quello che vuoi dire. Il problema è questo tipo di modifiche sono molto soggettive, per cui è difficile stabilire un metodo. Meganoide è assente fino a martedì, se volete riformulare meglio aggiungendo qualcosa fatelo, poi vorrà dire che controllerò anche io quelle sezioni. Poi apriamo un forum per vedere se riusciamo a stabilire delle linee guida, anche se non so come si possa fare onestamente. Cmq è normale essere in disaccordo, non prendetela male. Guardate sulla wiki inglese che su praticamente ogni pagina c'è una discussione o sul loro forum. Albion Ti faccio solo notare che in italiano il separatore delle migliaia è il punto, non la virgola (come in inglese) e che la categoria "bozza" è aggiunta dal template per cui non devi aggiungerla in fondo. Aggiungi pure le note a informazioni provenienti da databook, sbs, volumi speciali o fonti esterne al manga. Cmq andava benissimo. Se non sai cosa fare magari potresti lavorare sulla ciurma dei falsi pirati di cappello di paglia, così si completa quella. Certo era un consiglio, visto che in questi giorni erano state create alcune di quelle pagine... Ho eliminato le parti di testo che avevi scritto perchè ho seguito le indicazioni stabilite qui. Per quanto riguarda l'immagine, in effetti ho visto che è un jpg, ma lo terrei lo stesso perchè rappresenta un momento in cui Do Flamingo non appariva da molto né riappare in seguito per molto tempo, quindi in un certo senso rappresenta una buona parte della storia del personaggio. --Meganoide (discussioni) 15:11, nov 21, 2013 (UTC) Se usassimo venti righe per ogni capitolo verrebbe fuori la divina commedia e preferirei evitarlo. Comunque la telefonata di Diamante cosa fa? Interrompe per un minuto il duello, che poi prosegue come se non fosse mai stata fatta. Quindi è inutile. Visto che non è una decisione solo mia, se non sei d'accordo puoi esprimere la tua opinione nel forum; è inutile parlare solo con me. --Meganoide (discussioni) 16:10, nov 21, 2013 (UTC) Guarda che la storia di Zoro è tutta da rifare, quindi non ha senso dedicarsi ad un solo paragrafo. Ci sono molte pagine che sarebbe più utile sistemare. Posso farti un elenco, se non sai cosa scegliere. Oppure, se vuoi proprio dedicarti ad una pagina "di Zoro", invece della storia potresti fare il carattere. --Meganoide (discussioni) 18:07, nov 27, 2013 (UTC) Rischi di fare un sacco di lavoro inutile. Se sistemi solo metà pagina, poi dovremo sistemare l'altra metà, giusto? E come faremo a sapere qual è la metà che hai sistemato? Sarà più conveniente rifare tutto da zero. Quindi il tuo lavoro verrà involontariamente buttato via. Fai quello che preferisci, ma poi non lamentarti se sembra che non apprezziamo il tuo lavoro. E per favore, NON essere prolisso! --Meganoide (discussioni) 18:14, nov 27, 2013 (UTC) Indovina perchè ti ho bloccato! --Meganoide (discussioni) 14:20, nov 28, 2013 (UTC) : Nel frattempo ti aiuto a ragionare: la storia di Zoro è lunga, quindi è difficile da controllare tutta, quindi, sapendo che la maggior parte è da rifare, è inutile mettersi a cercare l'unica parte decente. E ora che ti ho dimostrato che non parlo a vanvera puoi goderti la tua vacanza. Meganoide (discussioni) 14:23, nov 28, 2013 (UTC) Ti ho sbloccato in buona fede, nonostante per un blocco di un giorno potevo anche evitare, dato che poi c'erano lo stesso le ragioni per il blocco. Ho parlato anche con Meganoide per invitare anche lui a comportarsi meglio e non reagire così ostilmente, per cui mi auguro che le future discussioni non degeneranno più così, anche se l'altra parte lo fa. Detto questo, in merito alla storia di Zoro: personalmente le sezioni storia mi sembrano le meno importanti, per cui penso che sia meglio lavorare su un'altra sezione di un membro della ciurma piuttosto. Se vuoi però lavorarci su, è vero che se fai solo metà poi quando si vorrà terminare il lavoro bisogna capire fino a dove si è arrivati. Sebbene sia facile capirlo, costringi lo stesso a far leggere tutta la pagina, per cui ti suggerisco di mettere un segno dove arrivi: magari un commento ben visibile in codice sorgente, tipo questo: Quindi vedi te. * Controllo subito la pagina di Gedatsu! Mi dispiace che mi sia passato di mente! * Per quanto riguarda le Sabaody, il nome proprio è solo "Sabaody"! * Correggerò prima possibile "associazione vittime del furto d'ombra". * Quando parli del fatto che "quando modifichi una pagina è tutto diverso", non so cosa intendi di preciso. Comunque probabilmente è qualcosa che dovresti chiedere a Leviathan, perchè tanto io non saprei dire il motivo. --Meganoide (discussioni) 20:06, dic 9, 2013 (UTC) Spiegami perchè continui a modificare i link a wikipedia affinchè puntino a "wikimon". E che sia una spiegazione valida, per favore. --Meganoide (discussioni) 21:19, dic 12, 2013 (UTC) :Apparentemente li cambia l'editor visuale... segnalo la cosa, ma questo è uno dei motivi per cui suggerisco di usare l'editor sorgente e disabilitare quello visuale nelle preferenze. Come ti ho detto, è un bug dell'editor visuale. Ecco qui la modifica, nota l'ultimo paragrafo. Ciao, volevo farti un appunto per le sezioni storia: premetto che non ho letto le traduzioni che hai fatto per cui questa non è una critica al tuo lavoro, ma penso che ormai sia il caso di non tradurre più le sezioni storia dalla wiki inglese. Credo sia molto più efficace scriverle di proprio pugno, ovviamente uno può leggerle in inglese per rinfrescarsi la memoria, ma ultimamente le sezioni storia sulla wiki inglese stanno andando fuori controllo. Per darti un'idea di quello che dico, dai un'occhiata a questo forum per capire quel è il problema. In particolare mi sembra lampante l'esempio di Robin, te lo riporto anche qui per fare prima: :Robin and the Straw Hat pirates were later seen on a Seaslope, which are pretty common according to Law. A little while later, Luffy started to explain that they formed alliance with the Heart Pirates to take down a Yonko. Law then started explaining about the operations and underworld deals of all the major pirates of the New World and that Doflamingo, also known as Joker, has the most influence in the underworld. Law continued on, saying that Doflamingo's biggest client is Kaido, which greatly shocked Kin’emon and Momonosuke. Law proceeded to explain the next goal of their plan which was to cut down Kaido’s forces as much as possible, specifically his army synthetic devil fruit users. Law also revealed that the current number of synthetic devil fruit users is about 500. Law assured the crew that the number would not grow any time soon, due to the capture of Caesar Clown. Law concluded by saying that the devil fruits are being made on their next destination, Dressrosa, and also warned the crew to not underestimate Doflamingo. Luffy asked if Kin’emon had business on Dressrosa and Kin'emon revealed that he has a comrade being held prisoner there. Questo è un paragrafo della storia di Robin riguardo al capitolo 698. Se ti rileggi il capitolo, vedrai che Robin appare solo in due pannelli e nello sfondo senza dire una parola. Robin non è il solo esempio. Per cui invece di stare li a tradurre e cercare di capire cosa tenere o no, penso che sia molto più semplice scrivere di proprio pugno. Template aggiorna Bravo, se ti capitano pagine con il template che devono essere solo aggiornate, sostituiscilo con il template . L'ho creato pochi giorni fa per cui non l'ho ancora messo dappertutto. Ho annullato la modifica alla pagina dei pirati di Don Quijote, perchè è un argomento attuale ed è rischioso lavorarci per adesso. Di pagine da restaurare ce ne sono tante, cerca di sceglierne una più "tranquilla". --Meganoide (discussioni) 17:03, gen 8, 2014 (UTC) Ad esempio la pagina di Drum ha solo bisogno di un riassunto dei fatti della saga. Puoi cominciare da quella. --Meganoide (discussioni) 17:22, gen 8, 2014 (UTC) Ottimo lavoro con la pagina di Drum! Se vuoi potresti terminare la pagina di Stelly. Stavo insegnando ad un utente come si lavora ma non si è più fatto sentire. Immagino che non fosse così avventuroso come credeva. C'è da mettere l'interlink e il profilo come minimo, poi forse vanno ricontrollati i link. E non pensare che io non faccia nulla, nel frattempo :) Sto traducendo la pagina di Nojiko. --Meganoide (discussioni) 16:01, gen 10, 2014 (UTC) Nessun problema per Stelly, la termino io. Per il resto, ok, ti ripristino la pagina dei pirati di Doffy. Meganoide (discussioni) 17:01, gen 11, 2014 (UTC) : Se non sbaglio, però, hai copiato il testo "dalla schermata di lettura". È meglio andare su "modifica" e copiare il codice sorgente. --Meganoide (discussioni) 17:15, gen 11, 2014 (UTC) Comunque, visto che le novità escono una volta alla settimana, mi piacerebbe se nel tempo libero mi aiutassi a creare qualche altro articolo, magari partendo da Outlook III. --Meganoide (discussioni) 17:47, gen 11, 2014 (UTC) Re: Aiuto # Posso, ma non penso sia una buona idea e ti spiego perché: il nuovo editor diventerà prima o poi l'editor standard e quello "classico" verrà messo in pensione. Quindi mi sembra inutile tenere quello vecchio se tanto sparirà cmq, piuttosto invece dimmi quali problemi hai così posso inviare il feedback (lo puoi fare anche tu stesso) e migliorare l'editor siccome è ancore in fase beta. Infine ti posso dire che il miglior editor è l'editor sorgente! Disattiva l'editor visuale nelle tue preferenze e usa il Wikitext, ti sembrarà più complicato ma col tempo diventa chiaro e riduci al minimo la possibilità di errore. Inoltre impari ad usare meglio i template. # Guarda che tu stai già vedendo gli articoli con un font di 13px, dato che stai usando questo codice. Se pensi siano ancora troppo grandi cambiali come meglio credi. # Se mi dai i link ai cambiamenti in questione, posso dire la mia. Se si tratta di nuovo di modifiche della storia, posso dirvi di non tradurle dalla wiki inglese, lasciate perdere, veramente. Per le sezioni storia credo sia molto meglio che le scriviate di vostro pugno, le storie della wiki inglese sono fuori controllo. Da come puoi vedere da questo forum la questione è stata portata alla luce anche lì, ci sono anche degli ottimi esempi. Quindi ricordatevi di riassumere la storia "narrando" e non "facendo la cronaca" (del tipo "ha detto questo , gli ha risposto quello, è andato lì a guardato là..."). Meganoide è troppo riassuntivo e io sono sempre per il melius abundare quam deficere, ma tenete a mente queste cose. Risposta '''sei l'admin della wiki e non il distruttore Ti sembro il distruttore? Questa wiki l'ho creata praticamente da zero. Perché continui ad annullare le mie modifiche a Do Flamingo o ad altri personaggi Perchè aggiungete cose inutili. ma stiamo scherzando?! Non sono dialghi inutili o scaramucce come le chiami tu non sto scherzando, e sì, sono cose inutili. in un certo senso stai offendendo il lavoro di Oda e di alcuni utenti sulla wiki Ne dubito. Oda farcisce la storia di molte cose non essenziali. Quanto a voi utenti, siete voi che offendete me insistendo per aggiungere cose inutili. Non credo che l'autore sia stupido altrimenti avrebbe omesso alcuni dialoghi che a mio parere non sono inutili. Secondo me invece sono inutili, ma il problema principale è che li citi parola per parola. Premesso che il mio parere o quello degli altri utenti sulla wiki (eccetto Leviathan) non ti interessino minimamente L'interesse è direttamente proporzionale al merito. Ad esempio ti sto rispondendo seriamente, perchè ti considero un collaboratore molto valido. 'vorrei che ci pensassi su più di una volta perché se continuassimo così le nostre pagine diventeranno come quelle di wikipedia Esagerato! poi è inutile che dici agli utenti inesperti che non devono trarre nulla da wikipedia. Come no? Certo che è utile! E poi non è certo la fine del mondo se scriviamo qualche riga in più, più abbiamo e meglio è, non sei d'accordo? NO! Fai contento qualcuno qualche volta Perchè mai? Solo per fare dell'inutile buonismo? nessuno ti uccide se scriviamo come la wiki inglese e poi non c'è nessun limite di scrittura C'è il limite delle cose inutili, che sono per l'appunto inutili. Vivi la vita serenamente Mi conosci? Sai come vivo la mia vita? il tuo compito, che credo tu abbia voluto, è quello di evitare vandalismi sulla wiki, di completare le pagine e di aggiornarle di volta in volta, non di striminzirle all'osso. È anche il tuo stesso compito. E nota che tra i compiti che hai citato non c'è "aggiungi un sacco di cose che non servono". Chiedi a Leviathan cosa pensa di quel paragrafo sulla pagina di Do Flamingo. Per ovvi motivi di merito la sua opinone è quella che conta di più per me, anche se spero che tu abbia capito che anche le tue idee mi interessano. --Meganoide (discussioni) 14:12, feb 1, 2014 (UTC) C'è stato un conflitto di edizioni sulla pagina dei pirati di Don Quijote: ho annullato il tuo testo per poter incollare il mio, ma sto aggiungendo le cose principali delle tua modifiche, come ad esempio l'immagine della nave cisterna. Ora termino di revisionare il tuo testo e vedo se c'è altro da aggiungere. In particolare, però, vorrei che notassi come ho ridotto la trama della saga di Dressrosa e vorrei sapere cosa ne pensi. --Meganoide (discussioni) 15:21, feb 7, 2014 (UTC) Avrei preferito che prima di iniziare una pagina così lunga ci fossimo accordati... comunque, quando traduci una parte, scegli "modifica" solo per quella sezione invece di cliccare "modifica" su tutta la pagina. In questo modo se lavoriamo contempoaneamente su sezioni diverse non corriamo il rischio di creare un conflitto di edizioni. --Meganoide (discussioni) 14:14, feb 8, 2014 (UTC) Non puoi dirglielo tu stesso? Io non so nemmeno cosa sia un editor, né so di quali modifiche parli. Non ha proprio senso fare da tramine, men che meno per qualcosa che non si conosce! --Meganoide (discussioni) 17:39, feb 10, 2014 (UTC) Ti avevo risposto in questa sezione, ma non mi hai più fatto sapere nulla. Come ti ho già detto posso anche ripristinare l'editor classico, ma prima o poi l'editor classico verrà sostituito. Inoltre, veramente, se non vuoi uscir fuori di testa non usare proprio l'editor visuale. Prova, vedrai che ti troverai di gran lunga meglio. Se poi vuoi goderti gli ultimi mesi con il vecchio editor dimmi te. Non mi hai più risposto riguardo l'editor... Ok, però quando hai tempo scrivimi esattamente cosa non va nel nuovo editor così posso mandare il feedback allo staff. * Ritengo che i pezzi che hai aggiunto siano inutili. Se non sbaglio dicono "Diamante ascolta i rumori di un combattimento", "Diamante sconfigge alcuni personaggi debolissimi" e "Diamante prende in giro Rebecca". * "Toys house" è un'espressione inglese. Noi siamo una wiki italiana, mi sembra. "Casa dei giocattoli" non può suonare male, perchè è la traduzione letterale. Se vuoi puoi usare un'altra espressone, purchè sia italiana. Anche "battle royale" è un'espressione inglese ed è preferibile non utilizzarla. Ogni battaglia è ad eliminazione, non ti sembra? È sufficiente chiamarlo round, duello, blocco, sfida, combattimento... * Non ho intenzione di aiutarti con Kuzan. Hai scelto di tradurre quella pagina molto lunga senza accordarti con nessuno, prendendoti un impegno notevole, e io non ho intenzione di semplificarti il lavoro. Ti sembra che io abbia chiesto aiuto a qualcuno, per Foxy o Das Bornes? Gli aiuti sono graditi ma non mi abbasserei mai a chiederne, soprattutto ad utenti esperti. Al massimo lo chiedo a qualche principiante, per testare le sue capacità. In futuro accordati con qualcuno (anche con me, se vuoi), invece di partire come un razzo e poi fermarti. --Meganoide (discussioni) 14:05, feb 28, 2014 (UTC) Riguardo al volume 33, parli della prima edizione o della ristampa? Io ricordo che su uno dei due (probabilmente la prima edizione) venivano chiamati "pirati di Rospo con le zanne". In effetti, come nome di un personaggio, "rospo con le zanne" è orribile. Sarei favorevole al cambiamento, ma prima vorrei riflettere su come chiamare il personaggio. Hai delle proposte? Meganoide (discussioni) 13:11, mar 4, 2014 (UTC) Stainless e altro Io non vedo nessuna differenza, probabilmente perchè uso la versione monobook, quindi non ho proprio preferenze. È meglio se ne parli direttamente con lui. Piuttosto sarebbe il caso che tu dicessi la tua opinione riguardo a Discussione:Pirati di Rospo con le zanne. --Meganoide (discussioni) 17:13, mar 9, 2014 (UTC) : Nella pagina di Stainless mancano gli interlink e la navigazione... --Meganoide (discussioni) 17:23, mar 9, 2014 (UTC) Ho già guardato Marumieta. Per Maynard, non è questione di chiedermi il permesso! È solo che dire che odia i pirati e che è fedele alla Marina mi sembra troppo ovvio per dirlo... --Meganoide (discussioni) 20:35, mar 15, 2014 (UTC) Per Marin, non credo che sia un okama. Il proprietario gli ha fatto indossare una finta coda di pesce per farlo sembrare una sirena, quindi potrebbe essere stato lui a costringerlo a vestirsi da donna. Anche perchè le sirene (femmine) valgono molto di più dei tritoni (maschi), quindi ha anche un "movente". Per i vestiti ho chiesto un'opinione a Leviathan, ma in questi giorni riesce a collegarsi poco e quindi non ha ancora potuto rispondere. Prendo atto della tua opinione e vediamo cosa ne pensa lui... magari trova una terza opzione. --Meganoide (discussioni) 13:58, mar 17, 2014 (UTC) Ho scoperto che la pagina di Water Seven, che credevo fosse completa, ha ancora due grosse parti mancanti: la storia e la galleria degli abitanti! Riusciresti a fare qualcosa per sistemarla? Sarebbe abbastanza urgente perchè ufficialmente è un articolo "modello"! Io finisco la pagina di Kyukyu e poi devo uscire, ma da stasera mi ci metto al lavoro. Se riesci a sistemare qualcosa sarebbe gadito! :) --Meganoide (discussioni) 13:43, mar 21, 2014 (UTC) Ok ma i nobili mondiali sono solo una bozza, perciò non è che ci sia fretta. Barbabruna e Water Seven hanno la priorità. O meglio, a Barbabruna basta rimettere la "bozza" e non è più urgente, mentre per Water Seven abbiamo il template "articolo in vetrina" perciò è il più importante da sistemare! Io mi dedico a Water Seven e alla saga di Rogue Town, perchè è ancora in inglese e quindi implicitamente ha anch'essa la massima urgenza di essere terminata. Poi, quando avremo finito quelle due, potremo sistemare Barbabruna e i nobili mondiali, oltre a tutto il resto ovviamente! --Meganoide (discussioni) 13:53, mar 21, 2014 (UTC) Ho creato la pagina della battaglia di Marineford: potresti controllarla per vedere se ho dimenticato qualcosa di importante? Ripeto: qualcosa di importante!! :) Ad esempio non ho messo due "colpi di scena" come l'uso dei Pacifista e il tradimento di Squardo perchè in realtà non sono colpi di scena, ma facevano parte della strategia di Sengoku. L'arrivo degli evasi da ID, dei pirati di Barbanera, del Rosso e di Law invece sono sorprese per entrambi gli schieramenti. --Meganoide (discussioni) 01:33, mar 23, 2014 (UTC) Se credi che alla pagina della battaglia di Marineford manchino cose importanti sei libero di aggiungerle, ma solo se sono cose importanti! Per il resto, la storia di Zoro non è importante: come ti ho già detto, c'è la pagina di Water Seven che ha la priorità. --Meganoide (discussioni) 16:12, mar 24, 2014 (UTC) Potresti dirmi di preciso quali sono le parti della storia di Zoro che hai restaurato, e quali invece sono ancora da rifare? --Meganoide (discussioni) 13:22, apr 7, 2014 (UTC) Già che ci sei potresti caricare le immagini degli animali del Nuovo Mondo? --Meganoide (discussioni) 13:01, apr 11, 2014 (UTC) Non ho proprio idea dei loro nomi italiani, i volumi in cui appaiono non sono ancora usciti! Dovremo mettere dei nomi approssimativi. La prossima volta sarà meglio scegliere pagine "vecchie"! Io lo facco sempre, proprio per questo motivo. :) --Meganoide (discussioni) 13:48, apr 11, 2014 (UTC) Per la storia di Zoro, prima di tradurre la parte del Nuovo Mondo preferisco ricontrollare quello che hai già fatto. Per la pagina degli animali del Nuovo Mondo, dobbiamo mettere il "profilo animale" alle varie specie. Visto che io faccio la prima delle due cose, tu potresti fare la seconda? --Meganoide (discussioni) 13:25, apr 12, 2014 (UTC) Sì, avere terminato la pagina di Hamburg mi ha fatto notare che nelle storie di molti suoi compagni mancavano le descrizioni delle parti filler. Ho riguardato quei quattro episodi e le sto allungando. --Meganoide (discussioni) 13:39, apr 14, 2014 (UTC) Devo ancora finire Sham e revisionare la storia di Zoro, non ho proprio tempo... --Meganoide (discussioni) 15:45, apr 18, 2014 (UTC) Ci sono due cose che vorrei sapere: la pagina dei nobili mondiali deve essere ancora aggiustata o devo solo revisionarla? E riguardo a Paula, deve essere sistemata solo la storia nella saga di Alabasta o ci sono anche altre parti da rifare? --Meganoide (discussioni) 00:40, apr 19, 2014 (UTC) Non mi hai detto se devo revisionare la pagina dei nobili mondiali o se bisogna aspettare. --Meganoide (discussioni) 12:23, apr 19, 2014 (UTC) La pagina di Paula non mi interessa, perciò te la lascio: mettici il tempo che ti serve, nessuno ci mette fretta. Io preferisco riguardare i nobili mondiali, la storia di Zoro e poi creare qualche altra pagina. --Meganoide (discussioni) 14:29, apr 19, 2014 (UTC) Purtroppo né oggi né domani ho tempo sufficiente per riuscire a fare questo tipo di traduzioni, oggi ho il tempo limitato (tra poco esco) e domani aggiorno l'ultimo chap, però venerdì se vuoi sono libero e posso darti una mano :). --PGV 2 (discussioni) 15:07, apr 23, 2014 (UTC) Territori controllati Ohibò, non mi ero accorto che sulla pagina dei pirati di Big Mom ci fossero. Va bene, possiamo rimetterli, anche se non mi piace del tutto e prima o poi proporrò di rimuoverli... Meganoide (discussioni) 13:12, apr 25, 2014 (UTC) Teniamo l'espressione "pirati del sole" con la S minuscola. --Meganoide (discussioni) 16:59, apr 29, 2014 (UTC) Non sapevo che nel databook Green venisse usata la S maiuscola. C'è da dire che è più importante la correttezza grammaticale, visto che a volte le traduzioni sono davvero pessime. Già in passato io e Leviathan avevamo discusso decidendo di usare la S minuscola. Cercherò nuovamente di capire quale grafia sia più corretta e ci regoleremo di conseguenza :) --Meganoide (discussioni) 17:05, apr 29, 2014 (UTC) Sarebbe anche il caso di aggiungere l'ultima immagine alla pagina di Paula e di sistemare la pagina dei nobili mondiali, visto che come dicevi c'è ancora qualcosa da aggiustare. Così poi le posso revisionare entrambe. --Meganoide (discussioni) 17:10, apr 29, 2014 (UTC) Alla pagina di Rush vanno aggiunte le categorie "personaggi del Paradiso", "del Nuovo Mondo" e "spadaccini". Ok che non l'hai ancora terminata, ma suppongo che se avessi saputo di dover aggiungere quelle categorie l'avresti fatto quando hai messo le altre :) --Meganoide (discussioni) 17:24, apr 29, 2014 (UTC) Ehm, delle tre categorie che ti ho fatto notare ne hai aggiunte solo due... --Meganoide (discussioni) 21:00, apr 29, 2014 (UTC) Per la storia di Sbam probabilmente puoi incollarci quella di Daruma, cambiando il nome. Però magari c'è qualcosa da cambiare, quindi controlla. --Meganoide (discussioni) 18:11, apr 30, 2014 (UTC) Shirahoshi Ho tolto il profilo alla pagina di Shirahoshi perchè vorrei farlo fare al nuovo utente, Frankver. Se poi non si presenta più, tra qualche giorno lo rimettiamo, ma lasciami la possibilità di insegnargli a farlo! --Meganoide (discussioni) 12:28, mag 5, 2014 (UTC) Il messaggio precedente (che poi ho cancellato) derivava da un mio fraintendimento totale. Mi dispiace avere creato confusione. --Meganoide (discussioni) 13:14, mag 5, 2014 (UTC) PS Resta il fatto che se vuoi sistemare una pagina potresti finire quella di Sbam, che hai abbandonato per metà in inglese, invece di sistemare questa che almeno è in italiano... --Meganoide (discussioni) 13:16, mag 5, 2014 (UTC) Ok, non è la fine del mondo lasciare un attimo in sospeso una pagina, lo so. Mi "lamentavo" per una serie di cose che rendevano non conveniente lavorarci. Ad esempio: siccome la pagina è lunga è inutile sistemarla solo in parte (come per la storia di Zoro, secondo me), quindi tanto vale lasciarla "tutta" come bozza e invece terminare Sbam. Per la faccenda del "gli faccio fare il proflo su un'altra pagina" in realtà sbagli: il nostro obiettivo è quello di creare pagine, non bozze. Se gli permetto di creare un'altra bozza, solo perchè in quel modo può imparare a fare i lavori "di contorno", non faccio il bene della wiki. Quindi volevo usare proprio la pagina di Shirahoshi per insegnargli a mettere profilo, immagini, navigazione, interlink e categorie. E magari anche fargli capire che al posto di "personalità" mettiamo "carattere", eccetera, ma ormai li hai già sistemati tu :( --Meganoide (discussioni) 13:28, mag 5, 2014 (UTC) Ciao. Volevo ringraziarti per aver sistemato in qualcosa la mia pagina. Sulla questione del profilo non ne sapevo nulla o probabilmente mi sarà sfuggito. Avendo visto la discussione in cui si diceva che dovevo farlo mentre ti sei proposto di farlo tu. Il mio obiettivo era quello di creare una pagina che ancora mancava nonostante fosse importante. Ci troviamo nella saga di Dressrosa eppure ancora mancano molti dettagli riguardo quella degli uomini-pesce. Cercavo solo di rendermi utile in qualche modo. Naturalmente essendo nuovo non so ancora come muovermi in modo giusto. Spero tu mi possa dare qualche dritta Ok Grazie mille! Frankver (discussioni) 19:29, mag 11, 2014 (UTC) Ti ho detto di non intervenire sulla pagina di Shirahoshi (a parte le modifiche del testo), e invece hai caricato un'immagine. Voglio che sia Frankver a caricarle, quanto ti ci vuole a capirlo? --Meganoide (discussioni) 21:25, mag 11, 2014 (UTC) "Colosseo" non è un nome proprio, perciò si scrive con la lettera minuscola. E di certo non si chiama colosseo delle corride, per due motivi: * è un colosseo, a cosa serve specificare che ci si fanno delle corride? Cos'altro ci si dovrebbe fare? Picnic? Campionati di beach volley? Comizi politici? * se il capitolo, anzichè chiamarsi "il colosseo delle corride", si fosse chiamato "il colosseo in cui si svolgono le corride" tu avresti voluto spostare la pagina a "Colosseo in cui si svolgono le corride"? Non ha assolutamente senso. È un colosseo, tutto il resto è già incluso in quella parola. --Meganoide (discussioni) 12:56, mag 21, 2014 (UTC) Preferisco non rischiare, anche perchè probabilmente appariranno durante i festeggiamenti per la sconfitta di Do Flamingo. --Meganoide (discussioni) 17:10, mag 21, 2014 (UTC) Lascia sistemare al pivello i propri errori. Già ora continua a fare di testa sua (ad esempio le sue modifiche sulla pagina di Diamante), ci manca solo che quando fa un errore non gli facciamo rimediare personalmente. --Meganoide (discussioni) 16:48, mag 23, 2014 (UTC) Hai ragione ahahah. Non ci avevo proprio fatto caso. Comunque a mio parere ci sta meglio medico non ti pare? Frankver (discussioni) 17:37, mag 23, 2014 (UTC) Sono convinto che tra le due fosse meglio l'immagine del manga, ma c'era un "problema" più importante. C'erano troppe immagini per quel paragrafo e quella, assieme all'altra in cui Do Flamingo se ne stava comodamente seduto sul divano, non davano informazioni aggiuntive. Vederlo seduto e mentre si sposta da un'isola all'altra non è interessante da vedere. Per questo ho eliminato entrambe e ora il paragrafo è più snello. --Meganoide (discussioni) 14:05, giu 1, 2014 (UTC) Di preciso, nella frase "ci sono troppe immagini, snellisco il testo", cos'è che non ti è chiaro? Allo stesso modo, se rimuovo un paragrafo, rimetterlo non è una buona idea. Cerca di impararlo, non è la prima volta che te lo dico. Non facciamo la telecronaca dei combattimenti, quindi citare mossa dopo mossa un combattimento è SBAGLIATO. Non te lo ripeterò più. La prossima volta non mi limiterò ad annullare le tue modifiche. --Meganoide (discussioni) 11:07, giu 2, 2014 (UTC) Novità Tante cose da dire: cercherò di andare in ordine. # Tu vedi Italia 2? Mi confermi che al posto dell'episodio normale hanno trasmesso la prima parte del nono film, che è il remake della saga di Drum? # Tra giovedì 5 e giovedì 12 (compreso) è probabile che io riesca a connettermi poco. Per questo avrei voluto incaricarti di aggiornare la pagina principale, nella parte in cui mostriamo l'ultimo episodio trasmesso, ma a quanto pare, se davvero trasmettono il film, non c'è nulla da aggiornare... Trasmetteranno il film fino a lunedì sera, dopodichè non lo so perchè la programmazione non è più visibile. Escludo che riprendano a mostrare gli episodi ma, in quell'improbabile caso, potresti occuparti dell'aggiornamento? # Domenica verrà trasmesso il nuovo episodio giapponese. Ce la faresti a creare la sua pagina? # Se l'utente Frankver (o qualcun altro nuovo) chiede istruzioni su cosa fare, potresti seguirlo tu, indicandogli qualche pagina semplice? Oppure potreste farne una un po' più complicata assieme. È abbastanza bravo. O potreste terminare quella di Iceburg, visto che immagino che non ce la farò entro giovedì. Altrimenti la completo al mio ritorno, senza problemi. Sono compiti di una certa responsabilità, ma di certo non avresti problemi a risolverli visto che non sono molto difficili. Ovviamente non sei costretto, ma qualcuno deve pur farlo! E comunque per ogni problema c'è sempre Leviathan. --Meganoide (discussioni) 23:28, giu 3, 2014 (UTC) Ciao. Senti vorrei sapere come va la pagina dei pirati di Caribou. E poi un'informazione. Sono riuscito a inserire i template sia per quanto riguarda i membri della ciurma che quello sulla navigazione. Ma se non mi sbaglio non si può direttamente creare un template per poi inserirlo in maniera molto più semplice? Frankver (discussioni) 14:09, giu 6, 2014 (UTC) Ok. Prima guardo l'episodio 224 così termino la pagina di Dorimo, poi revisiono Pauly. --Meganoide (discussioni) 15:39, giu 24, 2014 (UTC) Non mi pare il caso di iniziare il carattere e le relazioni di Zoro. Se proprio vuoi fare qualcosa di complicato, traduci un altro pezzo della sua storia. Ti ricordo hai restaurato quella pagina solo a metà, che è una cosa assurda. --Meganoide (discussioni) 18:50, giu 24, 2014 (UTC) "Meglio finire il carattere per poi concentrarsi sulla storia": nessuno ti ha mai chiesto di iniziarla, la pagina del carattere. E vuoi farmi credere che quando terminerai il carattere ti dedicherai alla storia? Vedremo. Inoltre puoi lasciare perdere motivazioni come "la storia è lunga", perchè lo sapevi fin da prima di iniziarla. Va be', ora sfoltisco le relazioni perchè ce ne sono alcune veramente insulse. --Meganoide (discussioni) 19:46, giu 24, 2014 (UTC) Template Ho rinominato questi template: "Fairuse" --> "Fair use"; "TV" --> "Screenshot". Guarda che hai caricato questo file senza nessuna informazione ed è rimasto inutilizzato... se non programmi di utilizzarlo a breve, lo cancello, altrimenti aggiungi la descrizione. Ultimamente non ho molto tempo libero, lavoro dodici ore al giorno per sei giorni a settimana. Ho pochissimo tempo per terminare la saga di Lovoon e ancora meno voglia di fare la storia di Zoro. Per Law e Jinbe ci penserò... quando avrò tempo :( --Meganoide (discussioni) 06:06, lug 12, 2014 (UTC) Sono felice che tu stia aggiornando le pagine in base al volume 72... ma almeno cerca di fare un lavoro completo! Nella pagina di Chinjao avevi lasciato un punto in cui c'era il soprannome "trivella" e ieri, come hai già notato, avevi lasciato punti in cui c'era la scritta "Marina Happo". --Meganoide (discussioni) 11:24, ago 7, 2014 (UTC) Vado con ordine: * ok, correggerò le cose che mi hai detto, ma sei benissimo in grado di farlo tu! L'unica cosa che ti chiedo di fare è di controllare le pagine che puntano a quelle rinominate e correggere i loro link! Io ti aiuto volentieri a farlo perchè mi diverte, ma vorrei non essere io a dover fare tutto il lavoro. Quindi ok, rinomino le pagine, ma spero che mi aiuterai... altrimenti pazienza, niente di grave! * in realtà giovannni the non brave aveva detto di non sentirsi pronto per tradurre una pagina, ma era una frase di un anno fa, quindi forse ora vuole farlo. Ok, proponigli quelle pagine (se non sbaglio sono tre) e supervisionalo pure. Sono sicuro che te la caverai. Ricorda: prima fagli sistemare per bene il testo, poi tutto il resto (profilo, navigazione, categorie, immagini, link). Ricordati però di aggiungere tu subito una categoria, perchè quelle che ne hanno zero mi fanno impazzire! --Meganoide (discussioni) 14:55, ago 7, 2014 (UTC) : A proposito, ecco una cosa importante che puoi fare solo tu. Ci sarebbero da correggere i titoli dei capitoli e della miniavventura di Caribou. Non ha senso che me li scrivi, fai prima a scriverli direttamente nelle pagine dei vari capitoli! Inoltre i titoli dei capitoli vanno corretti anche qui mentre i titoli della miniavventura qui. --Meganoide (discussioni) 15:00, ago 7, 2014 (UTC) Ci sei ancora? --Meganoide (discussioni) 00:07, ago 11, 2014 (UTC) Lascia perdere Giovanni the non brave, non sa tradurre. Per quanto riguarda "perchè" e "perché", in realtà sono entrambe valide. In Italia non c'è l'obbligo di usare uno o l'altro accento. La tua forma è più corretta, ma anche l'altra è valida. --Meganoide (discussioni) 13:05, ago 12, 2014 (UTC) : Per favore, scrivi i titoli della miniavventura di Caribou anche qui. --Meganoide (discussioni) 15:33, ago 12, 2014 (UTC) Suggerimenti * Per prima cosa, credo che tu non abbia ancora sistemato la pagina della miniavventura di Caribou aggiungendo i titoli presi dall'ultimo volume. Ho visto che li hai scritti nelle pagine dei capitoli, ma siccome alcuni mi sembrano scritti sbagliati, preferisco che sia tu a metterli anche nell'altra pagina. * Per gli alleati di Barbabianca ricordati di aggiungere anche la categoria "personaggi del Paradiso", perchè si presentano a Marineford che è appunto nel Paradiso. * Come ti dicevo, Giovanni the non brave non sa tradurre dall'inglese. Siccome però sostiene di essere molto motivato ad aiutarci, pensavo di fargli creare le pagine dei capitoli. Lì non serve l'inglese, gli basta avere i volumi! Quindi credo che sarebbe più "corretto" nei suoi confronti se gliele lasciassi. È vero che di capitoli da fare che ne sono centinaia... ma se lui è disposto a farli tutti, io non gliene toglierei nessuno! * Tralasciando qualsiasi cosa tu voglia fare dopo avere terminato le pagine degli alleati, ti ricordo che nessuno ti costringe a dedicarti ad un argomento specifico. Se creare le pagine di sedici personaggi praticamente uguali ti stufa, e un po' ti capisco, ti suggerisco di variare un po' gli argomenti. Comunque il mio è solo un consiglio! --Meganoide (discussioni) 11:06, ago 14, 2014 (UTC) Avrei urgente bisogno di risolere tre dilemmi, riguardo alla miniavventura: * nel volume 71, ultimo capitolo, è corretto il testo "la vecchia spazzata via"? * nel volume 72, capitoli "Violet" e "lotta feroce nel blocco C": nelle pagine dei capitoli hai messo dei simboli ', ma nella pagina della miniavventura non li hai messi! Qual è la versione corretta? --Meganoide (discussioni) 14:41, ago 14, 2014 (UTC) * "La vecchia '''viene spazzata via"? C'è anche il verbo? * So bene che queisegni possono essere usati per indicare il discorso diretto, ma non ho capito cosa viene usato nel volume: le virgolette o simbolo?? --Meganoide (discussioni) 15:15, ago 14, 2014 (UTC) Le pagine che creiamo devono avere immediatamente almeno una categoria. --Meganoide (discussioni) 12:38, ago 16, 2014 (UTC) Le pagine che creiamo devono avere immediatamente almeno una categoria. Vuoi capirlo o no? E devi ancora dirmi quale delle due versioni dei testi della miniavventura di Caribou è corretto. --Meganoide (discussioni) 15:59, ago 17, 2014 (UTC) Cavolo, no! Come ti ho già scritto vorrei sapere le seguenti cose: * "La vecchia viene spazzata via"? C'è anche il verbo? * So bene che quei segni possono essere usati per indicare il discorso diretto, ma non ho capito cosa viene usato nel volume: le virgolette o simbolo?? Ovviamente non possono essere uguali entrambe! Perciò controlla i capitoli "Usoland", "Violet" e "lotta feroce..." e controlla quali delle due versioni sono esatte. Pequanto riguarda i nomi dei personaggi, i fratelli vengono chiamati Decalvan nel manga, quindi rimane il nome corretto. Coreggo subito Ramba in Lamba. Meganoide (discussioni) 16:14, ago 17, 2014 (UTC) Vanno cambiati altri nomi: "Art Art" in "Arte Arte", e i frutti di Bian e Kab vanno modificati in "Bug Bug", rispettivamente modello vespa e modello calabrone. Ok. Non penso sia un buona idea eliminare tutte le modifiche di PGV 2, non puoi dire che sono "dettagli" tutti i nuovi scontri. SONO dettagli. Faresti meglio ad annullare le tue modifiche, altimenti il nuovo chap non è servito a nulla! Esatto, non è servito a nulla. E poi che diavolo di ragionamento è "non bisogna fare la telecronaca"? Significa che dobbiama fare riassunti, non scrivere ogni dettaglio. Vuoi capire o no che ogni nuova informazione va aggiunta nella storia Dovresti essere tu a capire che non è vero. se devo essere sincero hai leggermente rotto con questo atteggiamento! Non me ne frega niente Tutto quello che viene mostrato nei capitoli VA scritto nella storia FALSO. a prescindere se sono cose inutili o no Se sono cose inutili non le mettiamo. quindi datti una regolata! Vedi di capire che parlarmi in questo modo non è mai una mossa saggia. Se vuoi aiutarmi a tradurre un po' della pagina di Barbabianca per me va bene. Se vuoi puoi fare aspetto e carattere, mentre io finisco forza/abilità e storia. --Meganoide (discussioni) 13:03, ago 22, 2014 (UTC) Ok. Ricordati di "modificare" solo un paragrafo alla volta, così non si creano conflitti di edizioni con le mie modifiche sulla storia. --Meganoide (discussioni) 13:18, ago 22, 2014 (UTC) Ma scusa, il frutto di Kab sarebbe il Bug Bug modello calabrone? --Meganoide (discussioni) 13:21, ago 22, 2014 (UTC) Smettila di aggiungere parti inutili alla storia di Barbabianca, tanto annullo le tue modifiche. --Meganoide (discussioni) 09:53, ago 23, 2014 (UTC) :PS Ci tengo a spiegarmi: * frasi come "Mihawk lancia un fendente alla Moby Dick ma Jaws lo intercetta" e "Kizaru attacca Barbabianca ma Marco para il colpo" sono inutili perchè BARBABIANCA NON FA NULLA. * le chiacchiere sono inutili. "Lui dice questo, e l'altro gli risponde quest'altro": NO GRAZIE. --Meganoide (discussioni) 13:03, ago 23, 2014 (UTC) La storia "pulita ed omogenea" cosa significa? Evita di usare parole a caso solo per fingere di avere ragione. Gli eventi della saga di Impel Down sono già presenti all'inizio della saga di Marineford. Per il resto, non manca niente di importante. Prova a farmi un riassunto dei fatti importanti che secondo te mancano. Controllo se davvero manca la patte in cui viene colpito da Kizaru; per le relazioni, aggiungerò genericamente "isola degli uomini-pesce" visto che sia Jinbe sia Nettuno (sia il resto della popolazione) gli sono grati per quel motivo. --Meganoide (discussioni) 13:15, ago 23, 2014 (UTC)